transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ministeral Guidance
Back in her Hometown, Felicity struggles to find a job. Plot A New Day, February 16, 2023 Felicity watches the television, where Political tensions begin to grow between the United Kingdom and the United States. Felicity turns off the television, and tells her mother that she's going into town to look for a job. Felicity walks out of her home and begins to walk down the trail into town. She walks into a convenient store, where she asks the owner if they have any jobs available. The Store Owner mentions that they just finished accepting Resumes. Felicity thanks the shop owner, before walking out and walking down the street. Felicity is approached by Ivor. Ivor warns her that judgment day is coming, before drunkenly walking away. A nearby stocker, Keith McGreer, tells her that Ivor is the town drunk. Felicity thanks Keith for the head's up. Felicity asks Keith what he works for, and Keith mentions that he works for the Convenient Store. Felicity thanks Keith for nothing, before Keith mentions that he does know of a business that needs hiring. Felicity asks who, and Keith tells Felicity to head down the street, towards Loch Ness. Felicity begins to walk down the street, and passes by a Pub. She enters the pub and gets a drink. The pub owner, Wallace MacCane, asks her if she's heard about the news. Felicity mentions that the UK might go to war with the US. Wallace mentions that Mortimer Is quite the twit. To go to war over a stupid folder. Felicity mentions that the UK has rights to the folder, but the US won't want to hear it. Wallace mentions that he's not at all a fan of Reginald Mortimer, much less the Union Fury. Music begins to play outside, and Felicity asks what's going on. Wallace mentions that the town's Bagpipe players, Thomas and the Baggers. Felicity laughs at the name, which Wallace joins in too. Felicity asks Wallce if he's hiring, and Wallace mentions that he did just fire his Assistant Manager, so sure. Felicity asks when she ccould have the interview. Wallace mentions that he's not really sure when, if she's up to the task. He asks her what is her best Beer, how fast she serves, what time she likes to stay up, and what type of people she likes to pick on. Felicity answers all of them, and Wallace tells her that she's hired. Felicity asks when she starts, and Wallace mentions that she could start now. Wallace welcomes Felicity to Fergus's. Felicity asks why the place is named Fergus's, while his name is Wallace. Wallace mentions that the Pub has been around since 1947, and was found by his Grandfather, Fergus. Wallace then hands Felicity an apron and tells her to start getting ready. She goes to the back and is instructed to organize the Beers by Distributors. Felicity begins to organize them, and check them down. Wallace tells Felicity that they got customers. Felicity ceases organizing and heads back up to the front, where Thomas and the Baggers put down their Bagpipes and ask for some Beers. She asks what kind they'll like. Some choose Whisky, Vodka, and Scotch. Felicity heads to the back and grabs some mugs. She then runs back and tells the Baggers that she'll get the alcohol. Felicity realizes that she has to pour the Alcohol near the back, before Thomas asks her why she's taking so long, and Felicity mentions that she started 10 minutes ago. Thomas mentions that he knew a woman who was hired WHILE they were being served, and she was still faster than her. Felicity mentions that she's never had a job before either. Ivor walks into the pub, and Felicity mentions that she was the Ivor of London. Thomas asks her if she's the one who would usually make public indecencies almost weekly. Felicity mentions that she is. Thomas then tells his lads about Felicity, and the pub begins to laugh. Embarrassed, Felicity walks to the back. Thomas tells her to not be ashamed, as Ivor was once found completely naked in a woman's restroom. Felicity mentions that it's not compare to the Thames, nearly nude. Thomas tells Felicity that she shouldn't be afraid to do anything. Felicity asks if he did anything embarrassing, and Thomas mentions that he flashed the Queen once. Felicity dies laughing, before telling Thomas that she'll go get their beers. Felicity returns and begins to serve the Beer to the Bagpipe Players. Thomas tells the Baggers that they should sing a song. The Baggers begin to sing a song as Felicity dances to it while serving Beers. Ivor approaches Felicity and asks for a Mug of Fergus's Special. Felicity mentions that she does not know how to make 'The Special', and one of the patrons mentions that it's just some Whisky mixed with Scotch and Tequila. Felicity thanks the patron, before serving out the rest of the beers. Felicity heads to the back and begins to make the Special. she then heads back to the front and gives Ivor his drink, only for him to splash her with it. She smacks Ivor, before walking to the back to clean herself up. Hours later, Wallace tasks her with locking up, which she does. She then begins to walk back home after saying good night to Wallace. She returns to her home, where she is welcomed by Blair. Blair asks where she's been all day, and Felicity mentions that she secured a job at Fergus's. Blair congratulates her, before Peadar and Conall arrive home. Blair tells Pedear that Felicity got a job at a Pub, and Pedear jokingly asks if they'll get some free beer. Felicity mentions that she wishes, before she takes off her apron. Pedear asks if she ran into the town drunk, and Felicity mentions that she slapped him. Pedear laughs, before mentioning that Ivor use to be a family friend, before they moved to London. Meanwhile in London, Mortimer asks Ms. Necker to find Felicity Cockburn. Ms. Necker then drives to her last known home. She knocks on the door, where Titus answers. Titus asks who she's looking for, and Evelyn mentions Felicity. Titus mentions that she moved back to Scotland the other day. Evelyn thanks Titus for his time, before leaving back to 10 Downing Street. She informs Mortimer that Felicity had returned back to Scotland, and Mortimer asks Evelyn to look up Felicity's family files, to pinpoint where she went. Evelyn mentions that she'll get on it. In Search of Felicity Cockburn, February 17, 2023 Felicity wakes up and heads downstairs, where Conall continues to work on Homework. Conall asks Felicity for help, and Felicity mentions that's what big sisters are for. Conall reminds Felicity that she spilled water over his Prom clothes. Felicity chuckles, before Conall asks Felicity to solve a Math equation. Felicity is left stumped, and Conall asks if she even passed High School. Felicity tells Conall to shut up, before going to make herself some coffee. Conall continues to work on his homework, before Pedear tells him that it's time to head to College. Conall finishes his homework, before leaving with Pedear. Blair asks Felicity to go to town to buy some groceries, before Felicity reminds her mother that she has to go to work. Blair mentions that she's not use to her daughter having a job. Felicity then walks down the road towards the Pub. She opens the Pub and begins to wipe down some tables. One of the Workers, Gavin, walks in and asks who she is. Felicity mentions that she's the new assistant manager, which upsets Gavin. Gavin mentions that he's been working at Fergus's for 17 years, before going to the back to talk to Wallace. Felicity opens the doors, and some patrons come in. Felicity begins to serve beers, while Gavin continues to argue with Wallace. Felicity then hears a commotion outside and walks out. She sees two men fighting and tries to break up the fight. The man insults the other man, and Felicity tells the men to stop fighting, or she's calling the Police. The men walk their separate ways, before Felicity asks what that was all about. She walks back into Fergus's, where she sees someone drinking some of the inventory and runs to stop the culprit. She runs into the back alley and continues chasing. The culprit eventually turns the corner, running into Wallace. Wallace renders the culprit unconscious, and mentions that he's been stealing beer from Fergus's since 2008. Felicity thanks Wallace, and Wallace asks what she was doing. Felicity mentions that she was stopping a fight outside the pub, and Wallace mentions that the two men always fight. That they're the Irish of Scotland. Wallace goes on to mention that she received a letter. Felicity asks from who, and Wallace mentions that it came from some woman. Felicity opens the letter, and reads it. She mentions that it's from the Office of the Prime Minister. Wallace asks if she means from the Office of THE Prime Minister, and she confirms it. Wallace asks Felicity how she knows the Prime Minister, to which she mentions that an old friend works for him, and that her friend asked him to find her a job, until now. Wallace tells Felicity that she can rather choose to work for Fergus's or the Prime Minister, and to make the decision by later in the Week. Felicity tells Wallace that she'll think about it, but will more or less remain at Fergus's. Wallace thanks Felicity for the loyalty, before walking away. Felicity then reads through the letter, before going back into Fergus's, and tossing the letter away. She begins to clean up some of the mess, before Wallace tells her to go transfer the shipment of beer in. Felicity finishes cleaning the mess and heads to the back. A truck arrives and tells Felicity that she has some beer for Wallace. Felicity mentions that she's the new Assistant Manager of Fergus's, and Wallace is her boss. The delivery man mentions that he only has a shipment for Wallace. Felicity then sighs, before going into the pub to grab Wallace. House later, she closes the shop and starts to walk back home. In a nearby car, Evelyn Necker mentions that she's found Felicity, and Mortimer tells her to follow her to her home. Evelyn mentions that she's on it. Evelyn slowly follows Felicity with her car. Annoyed, Felicity walks up to the car and asks her what she wants. Evelyn mentions that she's from the Office of the Prime Minister. Felicity mentions that she's not looking for a job anymore. Evelyn asks Felicity to get in the car, and Felicity does so. Evelyn tells Felicity that the Prime Minister is awaiting her response to join the Generation M Program. Felicity mentions that she's done looking for a job, and Evelyn asks her if she really is working. Felicity threatens Evelyn, and Evelyn mentions that Wallace hasn't paid his employees in weeks. Felicity mentions that Wallace owns one of the most popular pubs in Loch Ness. Evelyn tells her that her cousin use to work at Fergus's, but had became homeless after Wallace failed to give her her checks. Evelyn mentions that Mortimer is willing to pay Felicity handsomely, and for minimal work. Evelyn tells Felicity that it will allow her to return to London to rejoin her friends. February 18, 2023 Evelyn asks Felicity to think about it, before asking where she lives. Evelyn drops Felicity off at home and mentions that she'll be waiting for her in the ruins of Drumnadrochit. Felicity then walks into her home as Evelyn drives away. The Next Morning, Felicity gets up out of her bed, and heads downstairs. She finds her parents talking to Conall about the letters that Felicity has been getting. Felicity mentions that she's been approached by Agents to Reginald Mortimer, and mentions that she doesn't think that she'll enlist in Mortimer's program. Blair and Pedear mention that it's a good opportunity for her, and Felicity mentions that she doesn't want to hear it. Felicity calls Wallace and mentions that she's going to be extremely late to work. Felicity begins to walk down the road towards the Drumnadrochit. Along the way, she begins to text Fergie and mentions that the Government is bugging her about joining Generation M. She then texts Titus and tells him that she might return to London soon. She continues walking and starts to hike up towards the Drumnadrochit. Evelyn watches as Felicity walks up to the Drumnadrochit. Evelyn tells Felicity that she was worried that she wouldn't come. Felicity mentions that she doesn't drive, so she walks. Evelyn mentions that it's probably good that she doesn't. She asks Felicity if she has an answer, and Felicity mentions that she wouldn't like to join, as she's happy where she is. Evelyn mentions that living in the country isn't like her, as she never came back when her family moved back. Felicity mentions that she has to get back to work and walks away. Evelyn watches as Felicity leaves, before looking to the beauty of Loch Ness. She then makes a call, while walking back to her car. As Felicity walks down the road, she recalls a moment Evelyn mentioned. In 2020, Felicity's family begins packing, and Pedear asks her if she's going to pack. Felicity mentions that she would wish to stay with her new boyfriend. Conall mentions that it's not a good idea, asking what she would do if Titus turned out to be abusive. Felicity mentions that she has plenty of friends throughout London. Pedear kisses Felicity and tells her to take care. Felicity returns to Fergus's and begins to serve beers. Wallace asks Felicity how her interview went. Felicity remains quiet, before asking if it's true. Wallace asks what is true, and Felicity mentions about not paying his employees on time. Worried, Wallace mentions that it's true. He mentions that Fergus's has been tanking ever since the thief has been showing up. Felicity mentions that he shouldn't hire people that he can't pay. Felicity then walks out, and Wallace demands to know where she's going. Felicity tells Wallace to fuck off, as she walks down the street. She begins to walk through the town as she thinks of words said to her. She sits along the shores of Loch Ness. She skips a couple of stones, before walking back into town. Felicity begins to walk her way home. As she walks up to her home, she finds a car in the driveway. Curious, she walks into her home, where her parents are talking to Reginald Mortimer. Blair mentions that Mortimer has come to give one last offer to Felicity. Mortimer tells Felicity that he is willing to offer her a new home, a large, large pay, and enough money to live off into retirement if she joins the Generation M Program. Felicity asks why they are so persistent in having her join, and Mortimer mentions that before she decided to move to Scotland, he had her enlisted in Generation M. Felicity asks why she wasn't told first, and Necker mentions that it was suggested by her friend, Hilde. Felicity asks what will happen if she does join Generation M. Mortimer mentions that she'll be tested on. Blair asks what kind of tests, and Mortimer tells the family that each subject that enlists in Generation M is subjected to mutant experimentation, and would be tested to see if they would be eligible for a war, such as the Bloodshed War. Felicity asks what would happen if they aren't eligible. Mortimer tells her that if her powers are deemed non-eligible, then she would return to her normal life but either way, will be paid handsomely. Felicity asks Mortimer to give her some time to think, and Reginald tells her that she has till the end of the hour, as he must return to London to take control of the situation with the United States. Felicity then walks around and thinks. She asks her parents what they think. Blair and Pedear tell her that she wouldn't have to work again if she's being paid. Mortimer then asks her what her answer is, and Felicity mentions that she'll join on one more condition. Mortimer asks what that is, and Felicity asks for Wallace's business to be supported. Mortimer asks who Wallace is, and Peadar mentions that he owns the Pub "Fergus's". Mortimer scoffs, and Felicity mentions that she won't join unless that happens. Mortimer agrees, before complying with Felicity's demand. Felicity asks when she begins, and Mortimer tells her that she starts immediately. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Cockburn Family ** Felicity Cockburn ** Blair Cockburn ** Pedear Cockburn ** Conall Cockburn * Ivor * Keith McGreer * Wallace MacCane * The Baggers ** Thomas MacCreedy * Reginald Mortimer * Evelyn Necker * Titus Evans * Gavin Soundtrack * "Cadence to Arms" by Dropkick Murphys * "I don't wanna grow up" by The Ramones Episode Casualties None Notes * The episode's original title was "Under the Cold Minister's Hand". * Wallace MacCane mentions that Fergus's is named after Fergus Reid, the Scotsman from Wolfenstein. It's implied that After World War II ended, Fergus retired from the Royal Air Force, and settled down near Loch Ness, where he became a Pub Owner. * Evelyn Necker previously appeared as a military officer during TASKFORCE: The Union Wars. Here, she is an assistant to Reginald Mortimer. Episode Script ''Ministeral Guidance'' Script